mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dagón
thumb|Grabado coloreado de Dagón, el "dios-pez".Dagón era originalmente un dios mesopotámico semítico oriental (Acadio, asirio, babilonio) de la fertilidad que evolucionó a un dios semítico del noroeste, según se dice, del grano (Como símbolo de fertilidad) y de los peces y/o la pesca (Como símbolo de multiplicación). Era adorado por los primitivos amorreos y los habitantes de las ciudades de Ebla (Actual Mardikh, Siria) Y Ugarit (Actual Ras Shamra, Siria). Era un miembro principal, o quizás líder, del panteón de los filiesteos. Su nombre aparece en hebreo como דגון (en la transcripción moderna, Dagón, en hebreo tiberiano, Dāḡôn), en ugarítico como dgn (probablemente pronunciado como Dagnu) Y en acadio como Dagana. Etimología En ugarítico, la raíz dgn también significa grano: en hebreo דגן dāgān, samaritano dīgan, son una palabra arcaica para grano. El autor fenicio Sanjuniatón también dice que Dagón significa siton, siendo una palabra griega para grano. Sanjuniatón además explica: "Y Dagón, tras haber descubierto el grano y el arado, fue llamado Zeus Arotrios". La palabra arotrios significa "arador", "perteneciente a la agricultura". Quizás está relacionada con la palabra del hebreo medio y el arameo judía dgn' "cortado abierto" o el árabe dagn (دجن) "de lluvia" La teoría relaciona el nombre hebreo dāg/dâg, "pez", basándose solo en la lectura de 1 Samuel 5:2-7 se discute en la sección inferior de la tradición del dios-pez. Fuentes no bíblicas El dios Dagón aparece por primera vez en los registros existentes del 2500 a.C. en los textos de Mari y sus nombres personales amorritas, en el que los dioses mesopotámicos Ilu (El), Dagón y Adad son bastante comunes. En Ebla (Tell Mardikh), desde al menos el 2300 a.C., Dagón era el líder del panteón de la ciudad que albergaba 200 deidades y llevaba los títulos BE-DINGIR-DINGIR, "Señor de los dioses" y Bekalam, "Señor de la tierra". Su esposa era conocida solo como Belatu, "Dama". Ambos eran adorados en grandes completos de templos llamados E-Mul, "Casa de la Estrella". Un cuarto de Ebla y una de las puertas tenían el nombre de Dagón. Dagón es llamado ti-lu ma-tim, "rocío de la tierra" y Be-ka-na-na, posiblemente "Señor de Canaán". Era llamado dios en muchas ciudades: tuttul, Irim, Ma-ne, Zarad, Uguash, Siwad y Sipishu. Una interesante referencia primitiva a Dagón ocurre en una carta el ray Zimri-Lim de Mari, del siglo XVIII a.C., escrita por Itur-Asduu, un oficial de la corte de Mari y gobernador de Nahur (la ciudad bíblica de Nahor) (ANET, p. 623). Narra un sueño de un "hombre de Shaka" en el que aparecía Dagán. En el sueño, Dagán culpaba a Zimri-Lim de no poder someter al rey de los yaminitas debido a que no informar de sus actos a Dagán en Terqa. Dagán le promete que cuando Zimri-Lim lo haga: "Cocinaré al rey de los yaminitas en un asador de pescador, y lo dispondré frente a ti". En Ugarit, en torno al 1300 a.C., Dagón tenía un gran templo y se le consideraba el tercero en el panteón, siguiendo al dios padre y a El y precediendo a Bail Sapan (que es el dios Haddu o Hadad/Adad). Joseph Fontenrose fue el primero en demostrar que, sin importar lo antiguos que fueran sus orígenes, el Dagón ugarítico se identificaba con El,Joseph Fontenrose, "Dagon and El" Oriens 10.2 (December 1957), pp. 277-279. explicando por qué aún teniendo un templo tan grande en Ugarit estaba tan abandonado en los textos mitológicos de Ras Shamra, donde Dagón simplemente es mencionado de pasada como padre de Hadad, pero Anat, la hija de El, es la hermana de Baal, y la razón d e que no haya ningún templo de El en Ugarit. Hay diferencias entre el panteón ugarítico y el fenicio de siglos después: según a las fuentes de tercera mano cristianas y griegas de Sanjuniatón, el mitógrafo fenicio consideraría a Dagón el hermano El/Crono y, como él, hijo de Cielo/Urano y Tierra, pero sin ser realmente el padre de Hadad.Called Demarus in the report. Hadad fue engendrado por "Cielo" con una concubina antes de que su hijo El lo castrara, tras lo cual la concubina embarazada fue entregada a Dagón. Según esto, Dagón en esta versión es el medio-hermano y padrastro de Hadad. En el Etymologicum Magnum bizantino dice que Dagón era Crono en Fenicia.Fontenrose 1957:277. Por lo demás, con la desaparición de los textos literarios fenicios, la mitología de Dagón prácticamente no sobrevivió. Dagón es mencionado ocasionalmente en textos sumerios primitivos pero adquiere importancia solo en inscripciones asirio-babilonias posteriores como un poderoso y belicoso protector, algunas veces equiparado con Enlil. En algunas fuentes la esposa de Dagón era la diosa Shala (a veces nombrada como esposa de Adad y aotras identificada con Ninlil). En otros textos, su esposa es Ishara. En el prefacio del famoso código de Hammurabi, el rey se llama así mismo "el subyugador de los asentamientos a lo largo del canal Ud-kib-nun-na (Eúfrates) con la ayuda de Dagón, su creador" . Una inscripción sobre una expedición de Naram-sin a la montaña Cedar narra (ANET, p. 268): "Naram-Sin mató a Arman e Ibla con el "arma" del dios Dagón quien engrandece su reino". La estela del siglo IX a.C. del emperador asirio Asurbanipal II (ANET, p. 558) llama a Asurbanipal como el favorito de Anu y Dagón. En un poema asirio, Dagón aparece junto a Nergal y Misharu como juez de los muertos. Un texto babilonio tardío lo considera el carcelero del inframundo de los siete hijos del dios Emmesharra. Las inscripciones fenicias del sarcófago del rey Eshmun'azar de Sidón (V a.C.) narra (ANET, p. 662): "Además, el Señor de Reyes nos dio Dor y Joppa, las poderosas tierras de Dagón, que están en el valle de Sharon, de acuerdo con las importantes obras que hice". Dagón fue usado en nombres reales mesopotámicos. Dos reyes de la dinastía pre-babilónica de Isin fueron Iddin-Dagan (c. 1974-1954 a.C.) e Ishme-Dagan (c. 1953-1935). El último nombre fue usado por dos reyes asirios: Ishme-Dagan I (c. 1782-1742 a.C.) e Ishme-Dagan II (c. 1610-1494 a.C.). En textos bíblicos y comentarios thumb|Representación de la destrucción de Dagon por Philip James de Loutherbourg En el Tanal (también llamado el Antiguo Testamento o la Biblia hebrea), Dagón es el dios de los filisteos con templos en Beth-dagón en la tribu de Asher (Josué 19. 27), en Gaza (Jueces 16. 23, que cuenta como el templo es destruido por Sansón). Otro templo, en Asdod, fue mencionado en 1 Samuel 5. 2-7 y de nuevo en 1 Macabeos 10.83; 11.4. La cabeza del rey Saúl se mostró en el templo de Dagón. También había un segundo lugar llamado Beth-Dagón en Judah (Josué 15.41). Tito Flavio Josefo (Antiguedades 12.8.1; Guerra 1.2.3) menciona un lugar llamado Dagón sobre Jericó. Jerónimo de Estridón menciona Caferdago entre Diospolis y Jamnia. También hay una Beit-Dejan moderna al sudeste de Nablus. Algunos de estos topónimos pueden tener relación con el grano en vez del dios. El relato en 1 Samuel 5.2-7 narra cómo el arca de la alianza fue capturada por los filisteos y llevada al templo de Dagon en Asdod. A la mañana siguiente encontraron a la imagen de Dagón postrada ante el arca. Volvieron a poner la imagen en vertical, pero a la mañana siguiente también lo encontraron de nuevo postrada, pero esta vez sin manos ni cabeza, yaciendo en el miptān, que se traduce como "umbral" o "podio". El relato continúa con las desconcertante palabras raq dāgôn nišʾar ʿālāyw, que significa literalmente "solo Dagón se quedó con él" (La Septuaginta, Peshitta y Tárgum llaman a "Dagón" en este fragmento como "tronco de Dagón" o "cuerpo de Dagón", posiblemente refiriéndose a la parte inferior de su imagen). Después de eso se cuenta que ni sus sacerdotes ni nadie se acerca al miptān de Dagón en Asdod "hasta este día". Esta historia se muestra en los frescos de la sinagoga de Dura-Europos como la opuesta a la representación del Sumo Sacerdote Aarón y el templo de Salomón. Marnas La vita de Porfirio de Gaza, menciona al gran dios de Gaza, conocido como Marnas, quien era considerado el dios de la lluvia y del grano e invocado contra el hambre. Marna de Gaza aparece en las monedas de la época de Adriano.R.A. Stewart Macalister, The Philistines (London) 1914, p. 112 (illus.). Era identificado en Gaza como el Zeus cretense, Zeus Krētagenēs. Es posible que Marnas fuera la expresión helenística de Dagón. Su templo, el Marneion - el último gran centro de culto del paganismo - fue quemado por orden del emperador romano en el 402. Estaba prohibido pisar los adoquines del santuario. Los cristianos los usaron para pavimentar el mercado público. Tradición como dios-pez thumb|Grabado coloreado de Dagón como hombre-pez en un bajorrelieve en el Louvre En el siglo XI, el comentarista de la biblia judía, Rashi, escribió que el nombre Dāgôn está relacionado con el hebreo dāg/dâg "pez" y que Dagón era imaginado en la forma de un pez, comparándolo con el dios-pez babilónico Oannes. En el siglo XIII, David Kimhi interpretó la extraña frase en 1 Samuel 5.2-7 de "solo Dagón se quedó con él" como "solo quedó la forma de un pez", añadiendo: "Se dice que Dagón, de su ombligo hacia abajo, tenía la forma de un pez (de ahí su nombre, Dagón) y de su ombligo hacia arriba, la formad e un hombre, como se dice, sus dos manos estaban cortadas". El texto de la Septuagésima de 1 Samuel 5.2-7 dice que tanto las manos como la cabeza de Dagón se rompieron. H. Schmökel aseguró en 1928H. Schmökel, Der Gott Dagan (Borna-Leipzig) 1928. que Dagón nunca fue originalmente un dios-pez, pero una vez que se convirtió en un dios importante de aquellos cananitas marítimos, los fenicios, la conexión etimológica con dâg habría afectado inevitablemente a su iconografía.Fontenrose 1957:278, quien sugiere que el Odakon de Beroso el Caldeo, medio hombre y medio pez, que surgió del mar de Eritrea (mar Rojo), era posiblemente una versión distorsionada de Dagón. Su forma de pez pudo considerarse un símbolo fálico como se ve en la historia del dios del grano egipcio Osiris, cuyo pene fue devorado por y fusionado con un pez en el Nilo tras ser atacado por Set. De la misma manera, en la leyenda que cuenta el origen de la constelación Capricornio, el dios de la naturaleza Pan se convirtió en un pez de cintura para abajo cuando saltó al mismo río tras ser atacado por Tifón. Varios eruditos del siglo XIX, como Julius Wellhausen y William Robertson Smith, creían que la tradición había sido validada por la ocurrencia ocasional del motivo de las sirenas encontradas en el arte asirio y fenicio, incluyendo las monedas de Asdod y Arvad. John Milton usa la tradición en la primera parte de su libro El mundo perdido: }} Cultura popular Dagón fue citado por las monjas de Loudun en el caso de las endemoniadas de Loudun. Dagón es considerado uno de los primigenios acuáticos, venerado por los profundos, en las obras Dagón y La sombra sobre Innsmouth de H. P. Lovecraft. También aparece en el videojuego The Witcher, donde Geralt de Rivia debe enfrentarse a una criatura homónima por orden de la dama del lago a finales del capítulo IV. En Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, Nyaruko y Mahiro usan una criatura marina llamada Dagón para alcanzar la ciudad submarina de R'lyeh. Dagomon es un Digimon basado en Dagón y con rasgos similares al los de Cthulhu, inspirándose por tanto en las obras de H. P. Lovecraft. Abe Sapien, personaje ficticio de Hellboy diseñado por Mike Mignola, ha sido llamado "hijo de Dagón". Notas Referencias * ANET = Ancient Near Eastern Texts, 3rd ed. with Supplement (1969). Princeton: Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-03503-2. * This article incorporates text from a publication now in the public domain: Chisholm, Hugh, ed. (1911). Encyclopædia Britannica (11th ed.). Cambridge University Press * "Dagon" in [http://www.cwru.edu/univlib/preserve/Etana/encyl_biblica_a-d/dabareh-david.pdf Etana: Encyclopædia Biblica Volume I A–D: Dabarah–David] (PDF). * Feliu, Lluis (2003). The God Dagan in Bronze Age Syria, trans. Wilfred G. E. Watson. Leiden: Brill Academic Publishers. ISBN 90-04-13158-2. * Fleming, D. (1993). "Baal and Dagan in Ancient Syria", Zeitschrift für Assyriologie und Vorderasiatische Archäologie 83, pp. 88–98. * Matthiae, Paolo (1977). Ebla: An Empire Rediscovered. London: Hodder & Stoughton. ISBN 0-340-22974-8. * Pettinato, Giovanni (1981). The Archives of Ebla. New York: Doubleday. ISBN 0-385-13152-6. * Singer, I. (1992). "Towards an Image of Dagan, the God of the Philistines." Syria 69: 431-450. Categoría:Dioses Mesopotámicos Categoría:Dioses Fenicios Categoría:Dioses del mar Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad